


Over The Under

by buthwy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Connor, Case Fic, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor cooks, Connor does chores, Dialogue Heavy, Discrimination, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Jealous Connor, M/M, Seduction, Sharing Clothes, Sobriety, Talking, Top Hank, also a lot of explaining of situations, connor starts adapting, fast developing relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buthwy/pseuds/buthwy
Summary: Empty streets without alive bodies were echoing the mechanic sounds of cheering. The storm had finally calmed down; the snow was falling down slow on those who embraced it. Deviancy did not come without a price and it was paid, most thought. Although nobody, almost nobody knew this was just the beginning of a war, a battle even. The android that was programmed to hunt down deviants was standing on the platform alongside other deviant leaders. His partner however, was nowhere to be seen. The android thought to himself, “Maybe we will see each other again. Hopefully.”This was it. This was his first thought, the first time he felt something. He felt hope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello.  
> This is not the first fic I've written, but it is the first one I've written in English. My native language is not English, in fact, it's my 3rd. Please forgive me for the mistakes that may occur.  
> Enjoy!

Empty streets without alive bodies were echoing the mechanic sounds of cheering. The storm had finally calmed down; the snow was falling down slow on those who embraced it. Deviancy did not come without a price and it was paid, most thought. Although nobody, almost nobody knew this was just the beginning of a war, a battle even. The android that was programmed to hunt down deviants was standing on the platform alongside other deviant leaders. His partner however, was nowhere to be seen. The android thought to himself, “Maybe we will see each other again. Hopefully.” 

This was it. This was his first thought, the first time he felt something. He felt hope.

Connor was greeted with a hug from Hank the same day, when sun was up but not shining. It shined for both of them though. They separated themselves from the hug and started walking in spite of Hank’s car parked in front of Chicken Feed. It started snowing again.

“So, Connor… what’re you gonna do from now on?”

Connor was startled by Hank’s question, though he was expecting it. He pretended as if he didn’t care about what was next. He was not pleased with the idea of being sent back to CyberLife. Was scared, even. 

“I don’t have any idea Lieutenant.”

Hank was surprised with the answer he got. Connor always knew what to do, he could even predict the near future for fuck’s sake. What had happened to him was obviously deviancy. This new trait of Connor did not bother Hank at all, because the android was no more stuck between walls keeping his mind restricted and controlled. He was free of instructions, therefore there were no tasks left to do. Connor finally could think for his own and decide what to do. It is natural for him to not know about what his movements will be in the future, in fact, nobody else but himself could decide on his actions from now on.

“Too bad you don’t. I suggest we continue working together. I need you on my side, ya know? Can’t live without an android constantly warning me about my daily nutrients or whatever.”

Hank cared about him, that was obvious. The realization of being cared about made Connor smile for a second or two.

“Thank you for your kind offer, Lieutenant. Though I am not certain if an android will be accepted as a co-worker. I had been insulted and kicked in my stomach at the station even before the uprising began. Not that I care about such things too, it’s just that I don’t want to cause any discontent. Especially to Detective Reed.”

“Ah Connor come on!” Hank insisted. “We’ll figure things out with Reed; you don’t need to worry about the others too. Fowler himself called me and insisted on you being my partner again, for you know which reasons.” 

Connor’s LED started spinning yellow on his temple.

“Which reasons are they?” he asked, trying to get a confirmation. He knew damn well for why.

“You know… you’re THE deviant hunter who’s become a deviant himself and you know more about androids than a regular DPD detective does. Also now as the police, we have to take the side I prefer to be own.”

Connor grinned.

“What is it now? Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes Lieutenant. I was just considering your proposal.”

“What is so funny about my proposal?”

Connor chuckled more than slightly.

“I had imagined you would be even grumpier when you are sober.”

Hank stopped walking and turned his body to Connor, who had also stopped to look at him.

“Deviant Connor is not how I imagined he would be.”

Connor’s grin faded away.

“How did you imagine I would be like, Lieutenant?”

Hank took a step back, put his hands into the pockets of his coat and stared Connor down as if he was looking at the statue of David.

“He would mind his damn business.” He said, with a huge side grin.

Connor’s LED kept spinning yellow as he started walking again, Hank’s footsteps behind him.

“Hey, look, Connor, I’m not telling you to come start again right away, if it is time you want, take it. I ain’t going to pressure you into it.” Hank said, hoping he’d reassure Connor. And he was, because time was exactly what he needed. 

Connor slowed his pace, realizing Hank was trying to keep up with him. It was a rare sight, seeing the Lieutenant excited about something so much that it affected his steps.

Even though it had only been a week since being partnered up, both could feel like they had bonded in a weird sort of way. The times they’ve saved each other were enough to bond in such a quick notice, let it be from alcohol overdose or from getting shot by another Connor prototype. 

Connor’s LED flickered as the amount of snow falling increased.

“As an advanced computer, I can calculate over four possible outcomes of a sudden gesture, move or an attack in just under three seconds.” Connor said, meeting Hank’s curious gaze over him. “But now… I am more than just a computer. I can feel. It is a concept I need time to get myself adjusted into.”

“Take it, you earned it.” Hank chuckled. “Does this mean that you accepted my offer?”

Connor’s LED turned blue. Calm.

“Yes, Lieutenant.” A smile followed his words.

“Gonna help Markus in the meanwhile then? You’ll surely learn a lot about being human from him.”

“No. Even though I offered my help, I am not seeking any from Markus. Politics do not interest me whatsoever. Considering most of what Markus is going to do is negotiate with President Warren, which is something I am not particularly good at, I would be a burden. Also, time is not what he has right now.”

He’s right, Hank thought to himself.  
“What then? You gonna go milk cows or something?”

“I cannot see any relevance of cows to this topic.”

Connor’s LED turned yellow.

“Don’t beat around the bush Connor.” Voice trembling from the cold. The snow had intensified.

After walking a bit, Connor realized Hank had already crossed his arms and put his hands under his armpits, steps hesitant and slow.

“We can go back now if you want, Lieutenant.”

“No, I’m okay.”

Connor watched the man shivering beside him, analyzing his heart rate and body temperature.  
“You’re trembling Lieutenant. Your bpm is below your normal rate and your temperature started to drop. It would be the best to go back, before you experience hypothermia.”

Hank straightened up to look at Connor.  
“Alright, alright. Don’t push it. Let’s go back before I freeze my ass off.”

They walked back to the car. Connor sat next to the driver’s seat as Hank cleared the windshield from the snow. When he was finished, he also got in, tried to turn the car key to start the engine, but failed. His hands had become numb from the cold. 

“Lieutenant-“

“For fuck’s sake, stop calling me ‘lieutenant’. We’re not at work, Connor. Just call me Hank.” he burst out. “And yes, I’m aware. I shouldn’t have stayed in the snow for that long. I’ll wait it out.” He opened the AC and turned it to the hottest setting. “How about you though? Do you still not feel the cold?”  
He was trying to make small talk to fill the remaining time as best as he could.

“I always could actually. It’s not about my deviancy though, I can manipulate my sensitivity settings. Right now my sensitivity towards heat or cold is at 20%, leaving me enough to be aware of the temperature.”

Hank’s eyes opened wide. Amazed. CyberLife really thought about everything. He had no answer to give, for he did not know what to say about Connor’s statement. He finished the small talk with a quick nod.

They waited in silence for a couple of minutes, meeting each other’s gazes time to time. Hank finally started the engine and pulled the car out of the snow that had piled up beside it.

“Connor, do you have a place to stay?” Hank asked. “Or is there anywhere you want me to drop you off?”

Connor started playing with his coin.

“No, I don’t… Hank.” Answered Connor, emphasizing ‘Hank’.

“I really want to go home now, need some rest after all that shit. You can crash at my place for a day or two if you’d be okay with sleeping on the sofa – hell, do you even sleep?” 

“I do - well, I can. I don’t need to be plugged into a power unit or sleep to be fully functional. I also don’t need to consume thirium, since my body is constantly recycling it, just like a human body does. I only need a battery charge once a year. During that charging state, I have to stay in stasis for 48 hours. If I’m unable to do that, well, it would be the best to orally take thirium. Going into stasis is what I mean by sleeping: a state of mind and body in which I can charge my batteries once a year; upload my memory to my servers; analyze and interpret them. That is why… Hank? Are you listening to me?”

Hank was playing with the radio, searching for a specific station.

“Are ya done with your facts about yourself? I’m getting bored of you again, Connor.” He said and turned the radio off when he ran out of luck trying to find the 90’s heavy metal station.

“I was answering your question about sleeping.”

“I regret asking.” Hank giggled.

“Yes, I do sleep. And yes, I would want to stay at your house for a short while, or as you would say, ‘until you kick me out’.”

“You’re learning. Huh, that’s good I guess.” Hank took his eyes off the road and looked at Connor. He winked.

“You’re using my adapting feature against me, Lieutenant.” Both chortled and drove through the empty streets to Hank’s house.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sumo greeted them with a single and simple woof, trying to jump over the two but being stopped by Hank’s demand: “Sumo, stay.” All soaked and cold by the snow, Hank went to the bathroom. “Get yourself comfortable.” He said before entering the hot shower.

Connor made his way to the living room, taking his jacket off on the way. He could of course decide not to take it off, because it would not suit the lifestyle of most humans and would make them, well, make Hank uncomfortable seeing someone all suit up at his own house and that would damage their relationship as friends/colleagues, which was obviously not what Hank wanted since he asked Connor to call him by his name outside of work.

But wanting to take it off was a whole new thing for him.

Connor put the jacket on the armchair, extending the jacket as much as he can so it would dry quicker. He then sat on the sofa and ‘got himself comfortable’ by leaning his back and spreading his legs while extending them. He was basically mimicking Hank’s sitting position at work.  
The bathroom door opened.

“Don’t peek.” Hank yelled.

“Neither have I sight of the bathroom nor the bedroom.”

“Good.”

Connor grinned, not knowing why. 

He watched his surroundings as well as Sumo for another while before Hank entered the room in his pajamas.

“I know it’s like what, nine in the morning? I’m gonna get some sleep whether it’s okay for you or not. Why don’t you… uh… get some sleep as well? Go into stasis or something like that.” Hank suggested.

“So you were listening to me in the car.” Connor said. Cocky.

“Whatever. Get some rest. Good night.”

Hank went back to the bedroom and closed the door, leaving Sumo and Connor together in the living room. The Saint Bernard got up rushing to Hank’s door, cried once or twice but eventually got back to Connor who was already laying on his back like a statue, his hands on his sides and legs stretched perfectly parallel. Sumo went towards the sofa and curled up next to Connor on the ground, waiting to be pet. That’s exactly what Connor did. He left his right hand hang on the edge of the sofa, reaching the clingy dog’s head.

This was the second time he petted Sumo. It felt different than before when he saved the lieutenant from alcohol overdose. This time, he had his sensitivity settings turned all the way up to 75%, which was five times the amount of sensitivity he was programmed to be having.

Sumo’s fur was… soft. 

After a couple more strokes, Connor took his hand back and put it on his chest. He did not need to sleep, but felt like he had to. After all, it was a long night for him. Nights in December usually lasted approximately fifteen hours, but last night, he felt like it was more than that. But how? Androids were designed to be aware of the time passing, not actually feeling it.

“I guess this is a new trait of mine.” Connor whispered with a smile on his face. 

He checked the time: 11:16am. He then activated his sleeping mode and went into stasis in exactly seven seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor’s systems rebooted when he heard a clatter coming from the kitchen. He sat up and saw Hank sitting on the kitchen table, putting jam on a bread with peanut butter already spread on it. 

“You finally up, huh?” Hank said, putting the knife down.

Connor stood up and went to the kitchen table. “You shouldn’t eat that.” He said, as he sat down on the chair opposite to Hank. He looked at the kitchen windows and saw it was already dark outside. He checked the time: 6:24pm.

Hank closed the sandwich with another bread. “And why is that?” He asked as he took a big bite.

“Your daily intake of calories should not be more than 1600. Right now you’re consuming the quarter of it, but considering your tendencies such as alcohol and coffee with sugar in it, you have to give up at least one of these habits to be able to eat that.”

“Cut it out Connor, will ya? I didn’t invite you here to boss me around for Christ’s sake.”

“I’m quite certain you said that you ‘can’t live without an android warning you about your daily nutrients or whatever.’”

Hank made a face that suggested Connor to shut up and let him eat his breakfast. It was four in the afternoon. Connor waited patiently. After Hank was done with his unhealthy sandwich, he got up to put the plate in the dirty sink.

“Hey, can you take Sumo out for a walk? Don’t want to freeze my ass off again.” He asked.

“Of course.” Connor pet the dog sitting beside him and put its leash on.

“Don’t go too far away, there’re still people that despise androids. Try not to be seen by any of them.”

“I can wear a beanie to cover my LED. I’d also like to borrow one of your coats to blend in.”

“Connor, don’t mind me asking, but, are you… afraid? Like, are you afraid some ignorant people will hurt you?”

Connor’s LED turned red. Fear.

“I… I think I am, Hank.” He said. “I’m afraid to be killed by a human as well as an android. I’m still known as the deviant hunter that turned deviant himself. I’m hated by both sides.” 

“That explains your efforts to hide yourself.” Hank sighed, walked towards Connor and put his hand over his shoulder. “There will always be people that will contemn you, Connor. You don’t have to hide yourself to be accepted. Only the best people will accept you as you truly are - I’m not saying you shouldn’t wear the coat though, just seeing you with that thin jacket makes my insides fucking freeze."

Hank took his hand back and grinned as he walked back to the bedroom to grab Connor a coat.

Connor however was not grinning. He was expressionless as thoughts flashed through his mind. His thirium pump and regulator were causing overheat.

What the hell was going on?

His LED turned yellow. Confusion. 

Hank returned with his old and made-for-skinnier-people-coat. It was a police coat, just like those lower ranked officers Connor often saw on the station.

“This was one hell of a coat. I’d wear it even outside of work to show off others and mostly impress Cole.” Hank said, sighing at the end of the sentence. “Don’t get any dirt on it, will ya?”

“You don’t have to worry about that, I can’t manage a dysfunctional system but that doesn’t mean I can’t manage a dog.” Connor said and put the coat on. It was not too big on him, but the fact that its arms were longer than Connor’s made Hank blush slightly. It looked cute on him.

“Don’t be so sure about that. That ‘dog’ is a fucking Saint Bernard. It’s twice your size, Connor, maybe even twice the strength.” Hank crossed his arms. “C’mon, don’t make the ‘dog’ wait.”

As soon as Connor stepped outside, he was being dragged around by Sumo. He heard Hank’s laugh and a door close.  
“Sumo wait!” he shouted. The dog did not listen. 

At that moment he knew, he messed up.

As Connor ran behind Sumo in the storm that began earlier that day, he stumbled and realized he was either going to fall down or… well… he was going to fall down anyway. He found himself laying on his stomach on the sidewalk covered with snow, but managed to still hang onto Sumo’s leash. The overpowered Saint Bernard stopped to lick the android’s face while he was still on the ground.

Connor did not feel ashamed to be on the ground. He was happy. He was happy that he could feel the blizzard on his face. He was happy that he got to –try to- walk Hank’s dog. He was happy because Hank let him stay at his house. He was happy that Hank was there for him when no one was.

His eyes teared up.

He straightened up and sat with his legs stretched wide on the sidewalk, accompanied by Sumo. Not a single soul was passing by. Connor started crying from the overload of emotions in his systems. “Why did I not deviate sooner?”, he thought to himself. “Sumo, why did I not deviate sooner? I would have been able to feel your soft fur sooner. I would be able to sleep on a sofa. I would feel cared for. I am cared for right now and it feels… amazing.” He said. Sumo licked Connor’s tears, only to spit the artificial juice afterwards, because apparently, it tasted bad. 

Tears kept falling down his cheeks for another fourteen minutes until Sumo slightly pulled the leash, addressing Connor to continue walking. Both got up and started walking this time. The storm was getting stronger was when Connor though was the best time to go back.

Hank opened the door for them, seeing Connor’s shoulders and Sumo’s whole body covered in snow.

“I was starting to get concerned about you, Connor.” Said Hank. “Thought you might’ve been captured by that deviant hunter android detective. Oh wait, that was you.” He chuckled.

“Very funny, Lieutenant. The person that was helping that android is standing right in front of me. I should report him.” Connor said, quirky. He then took the coat off and hung it on the hanger.

They made their way to the living room. Hank sat on the sofa, patting his right side, ordering Connor to sit next to him. Connor obeyed.

“Look, you’re starting a new life that comes with many challenges with it. Most important of them is feeling stuff like I did when I gave you my old coat. Pain doesn’t have to be physical, it can also reside in your heart or whatever you have in there. Three years ago when Cole died, it hit me. Like, it fucking hit me right here.” Hank showed his heart over his DPD sweatshirt. “I hadn’t been the same since then. But Connor, you know what? You, a fucking piece of shit android saved me from damnation. I started living again in the matter of a fucking week. I don’t have a clue why, but I meant it when I said I needed you by my side. So please… stand by me for a while. I’m not saying forever, but at least until things settle down in Detroit.” Hank said, almost ready to cry.

A moment of silence happened. Maybe not a moment, it was longer than that. 

Connor hugged Hank with a tight grip, tears in Hank’s eyes. Hank tried not to cry but his efforts were worthless. Sob after sob, tear after tear came. He hugged Connor tighter. If a human were in his arms, they would have been squished to death. But Connor’s mechanic body was much stronger than humans, not to mention the amount he cares for only one person that was yet to be discovered. 

“Most humans are not like androids, obviously. But if androids are cared for, they care too. Humans? They pretend to care.” Hank said, sobbing in between words. 

Connor caressed Hank’s back. “I can’t simply understand what you’ve been through, but I can imagine.”

“That’s good Connor… Imagining is something… you were not designed to do.”

“It’s going to be alright.” Connor whispered. “It’s alright.” They stayed like that for a long time. 

Hank slipped off of Connor’s arms. “I’m going to bed. I’m still too tired for this shit.” He stood up and headed straight towards the bedroom. Sumo followed him.

“Good…” Connor checked the time: 9:08pm. “…night, Hank.”

There was no response, he therefore guessed that Hank already fell asleep. What if he didn’t? Maybe Hank was ignoring Connor after the intimate moment they just had, because most of the sleep Hank needed, he already got from sleeping during the day. He could not have fallen asleep in the blink of an eye. 

“Why,” he thought to himself. “…why would he ignore me?” They had an emotional conversation, mostly one sided, but that simply could not be the reason Hank suddenly took off. What was the shit he was tired for? Connor understood that Hank was not close to being over Cole’s death and saw that he wanted help from Connor of most people. They got more than close in the matter of a week and this matter was bothering neither of them. Their closeness was most probably the reason Hank wanted help especially from his android.

Connor was left alone in the living room. His shirt and pants were wrinkled up, his hair was not falling to its usual side, messy. He looked around to find something to do. The wooden table in front of the sofa was full of beer bottles and Chinese takeout leftovers. He got up and went to the kitchen to take a big plastic bag. When he returned, he picked up every trash on the table, tied up the bag and put it in front of the house door. He then picked up the cutlery used to eat the take outs on the table and made his way to the sink. There were too many dirty dishes that almost made Connor want to clean them all. The first of two problems was he did not know how to clean dishes; it was not included in his software. Second of them was that even Connor’s assumption of Hank not sleeping yet was true, there was also 26% chance he was sleeping. He decided to leave the forks and knives on the (also dirty) kitchen counter beside the sink.

Connor sat down on the sofa and opened his cellular data, connecting immediately out of his will to one of those androids-only servers. It was called “JERICHO_AND_FURTHER04”. He assumed this was a new server opened for deviants. 

 

Welcome to JAF04.   
Here you can socialize, learn and follow the news from different perspectives.  
You may share your comments with anyone and everyone. If you personally attack somebody, you will not be accepted and will be banned from JAF04.  
You can download features of other android models, such as: AJ700 – home assistance; AF200 - caretaking   
The leaders of the protests: Markus, Simon, North and Josh are admins.  
If you have suggestions on making this server better and more practical to use, contact us on our suggestion page: sgst.3416.jaf04  
Your identity and serial number will be anonymous.

 

Connor read the letter and decided to sign up to the site. He was told to pick a ‘nickname’ that would indicate his JAF04 presence. He did not know which name to pick, so he opened another window to look at internet’s choice of nicknames in the past 25 years. Digging through those, he decided it would be suitable to have “saintbernard” as his nickname, since it was a dog breed he seemed to like. After entering the password he chose (rk800dpd) and allowing notifications, Connor was signed up to JAF04. He searched for “housecleaning”. The first thing that popped up was a serial number and links to whatever one wants to download.

HK400: tidy up, dishes, vacuum cleaner, iron, grocery shopping, breakfast, lunch, dinner.

Connor clicked on dishes, grocery shopping, breakfast, lunch and dinner. They were safely downloaded to his systems.  
The reason Connor downloaded all those features was to take care of someone, after all, that ‘someone’ was sharing his home with Connor. Hank’s diet consisted of carbohydrates, fat and sugar and those are what he should not consume in a state like his.

Connor opened his eyes and closed his cellular data. Although he downloaded the feature he needed to, it was not a good time to do the dishes. He could wake up Hank and he didn’t want that. So, he decided to go into stasis, loosened up his tie, opened the top two buttons of his shirt, laid down and set an alarm for 7am. He checked the time: 10.24pm.

\--------------------------------

Connor was woken up by his alarm. It was 7am and twilight outside. He got up as he was and went straight to the sink. The mess was still there. Of course it was. He rolled up his sleeves and started doing the dishes. There was no sound but the water running. The feature he downloaded was probably the most advanced one to exist, allowing Connor to make no sound rinsing and placing the dirty plates into the dishwasher. He started it once he was done.

Hank still hadn’t woken up. Therefore, Connor settled on waking him up, since it was a work day. He walked up to the bedroom door and knocked slowly. There was no sound coming from the room. Connor opened the door, seeing Hank tucked up in the sheets from his feet to his nose.

“Hank?” Connor calmly said. There was a two second murmur coming from Hank. “Hank, it’s time to wake up.” His tone was harsh this time. “You have to go to work.”

“Let me sleeeeep.” Hank said without murmuring. “Why won’t you let me sleeeeeeeeep?” He straightened up, sheets still covering his whole body. His eyes were swollen, either from sleeping too much or crying. “Get the fuck out of my room. I’ll be ready in five.  
Connor sighed and got the fuck out of the room, knowing Hank wouldn’t be ready in five minutes. He made his way back to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, finding not much to prepare a proper breakfast for Hank. The healthiest he could find were eggs and some cottage cheese. 

Hank was wearing pants and his DPD sweatshirt when he came to the kitchen ten minutes later.

“What the fuck?”

“I made you breakfast.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“You didn’t have to. Your body says it all.” Connor gazed at Hank’s belly.

“Ah, fuck you.”

“You’re welcome. Here, sit.”

Connor served Hank and sat across him, watching the man dig right into the scrambled eggs, sometimes sipping his sugar free coffee with eternal disgust.

“This is fucking delicious but why did you have to give me this black coffee with no sugar?”

“I cut it down your daily sugar intake, since you were so eager to eat the bread with peanut butter and jelly on it. I didn’t want to take something you seem to enjoy more than coffee with sugar in it.”

“Thank you… I guess?”

Connor giggled at Hank’s response. “You’re welcome.”

Hank finished his breakfast and put the plate in the sink, realizing the mess was gone.

“Please rinse it.” Connor asked.

“Okay, whatever.” Hank rinsed the plate and put it back into the sink. He then turned to Connor and leaned on the counter. “You have two options right now. You can come with me today and help us human detectives understand deviancy, or you can stay home if you want and we’ll stay ignorant for a long while. It’s up to ya.”

“You’re not giving me much choice, Lieutenant. If you want me to come, I will. I’m afraid someone is going to shoot me on sight.”

“That’s the spirit. I can assure you, no one will ever have the courage to do anything to you, because you’re still registered as MY partner. Have you ever seen anyone roll their eyes on me before? They can’t, that’s why. If there’s anyone to be afraid of in our department, it’s me. You’re lucky you’ve been assigned to me, anyone else and you’d already be killed by me.”

“I understand.”

“You better do.”

“I have a question though, there is a dress code at the precinct, right?” Connor asked, eyes pointing out Hank’s sweatshirt.

“They gave this to me. I consider anything given by the workplace a uniform, let it be a fucking shirt with duck patterns on it. I don’t care. They gave this. They want me to wear this.”

Connor realized that morning was the only time Hank was the most aggressive.

“How about you, Connor? Are you gonna come to work with your tie like that?”

His tie had indeed loosened up so much that it was almost big enough to fit him as a belt.

“Let me do it for ya.” Hank said. 

Connor stood still and tried to figure out what was going on. Simply, Hank was tying Connor’s tie. But what if this was something not simple at all? Why would Hank even want to do that? Why did Hank stand so close to him? Why? WHY?

Connor felt his thirium pump skip one. He was overheating. There was an error in his sight and depth sensors. All he could sense was his own breath and the back of Hank’s fingers brushing his chest while he was tying Connor’s tie. This unnamed feeling… He did not have anything on it saved in his records of emotions he observed on humans before. 

“You okay?” Connor heard Hank say, causing him gaining his consciousness back. He looked down and saw his tie at exactly where it was suitable at, all tied up, almost perfect.

“I’m fine.” He grabbed his jacket from on top of the armchair. “Let’s go.”

“Whoa, wait a minute. Are you sure you still want to wear that ugly jacket CyberLife made you wear all this time? Let me grab you one of my jackets.” Hank said and went to the bedroom, only to return with another DPD hoodie. “My jackets won’t fit you. This is the best thing I found that wouldn’t look oversized on you.”

Connor put the sweatshirt on. It was not looking oversized indeed.

“I got that for Josie way back in 2030. She wanted an oversized one, but now, it looks like it fits you perfectly. We got divorced before this hoodie even arrived. It’s yours now that I finally found someone give it to.”

This was the first time Hank mentioned his ex-wife.

“I know, I know, you’re not my spouse, blah blah blah, but this is the best you can get from me. The coat would be too weird for you to show up in.”

“… Thanks.” Connor took the sweatshirt and put it on. “Let’s go.”  
Connor took the trash and put it in the can outside, then got into the car with Hank. He had already started the car. Neither Hank nor Connor spoke a word, starting from when the doors were closed.

They were on the unusually empty highway when Connor broke the silence.

“Why did you divorce Josie?”

Hank sighed. “Do you really want to know?”

“If you want to talk about it, sure.” Connor answered, sharp but unsure of his answer. Why would Hank ask him to ensure his question? Maybe it was difficult for him to talk about.

Hank sighed again.

“Well, huh, I never talked about her after the divorce. Can’t say I did too much before that too. She was a nice person, but that’s only the view from an outsider. The main reason we married was because I thought she was nice. She was kind to animals but I’ve never seen her pet any. Don’t know if I got Sumo after the breakup, could because I knew deep inside that she would not be kind with Sumo. As of Cole, he was an unexpected guest that came from a hole on the youknowwhat. Josie was two months pregnant when we learned about him. She was not happy, mainly because she wouldn’t be able to ‘live life’ as she called anymore, when all she did was work at a desk job. And when Cole was born, she did nothing. I mean it, nothing at all. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying that only the woman in a heterosexual marriage should take care of the child. I was hoping she could at least take time off of work so she could be with her son. Not even that. The only thing she did for Cole is breastfeeding, which she did with disgust on her face. I quit the task force, so I could be with him all the time. And I was. But being with my son without his mother was painful. Yes, I could raise him by myself, I didn’t need a mother that was not a parent at all to raise my son, although I didn’t want Cole to live a motherless life, so I decided to still stay with her. That didn’t work out as you can tell. I took custody without even arguing with her. We lived happily for nearly four years. I only heard from her when she called me to say she wouldn’t be paying child support anymore. You know the rest.”  
Hank took a very deep breath and kept on driving. Connor however was staring at Hank, mouth half open, as if he wanted to say something. He couldn’t.  
“Damn. Can’t believe I fucking talked about the past without needing alcohol.” He smiled and looked at Connor at the red traffic light. “What is it now? I asked you if you were sure, didn’t I? You had it coming, Connor.”

He really had it coming. Connor’s guess of why Hank got divorced was mainly towards alcoholism, either Hank or his ex-wife. He never thought the reason would be nonchalance.

They arrived at the precinct and proceeded to the bullpen. 

“The fuck is going on here?” Hank asked Ben, trying to figure out the crowd of police officers and detectives rushing from desk to desk.

“There was an uprising just a day ago, Hank. What do you think is going on? The paperwork is gonna do itself or something?” Ben sounded more stressed than usual. Hank decided it would be the best to leave him be and headed to Fowler’s office. Connor followed, catching a stare or two on the way.

“What the fuck is going on out there? Why is everyone rushing all over the place?” Hank asked again, this time to Fowler.

“The FBI left us with a shit load of paperwork. There have been people killed by people, not even mentioning the countless android deaths. You came during the only five minutes I got to have a break today, get out and start doing your work.”

“For fuck’s sake Jeffrey, okay, I’ll do my work, but hear me out a minute.”

“Your android can sit across your desk. Connor, right? Do me a favor and keep this drunkard’s ass sober during cases.” Fowler asked Connor, not kind but respectively desperate.

“Thank you for having me back, Captain.” Connor said.

“You both have to come tomorrow and Sunday too. You’ll be paid for overtime. Now get out.” Fowler ordered. Hank got out, Connor was also about to, but Fowler stopped him.

“You stay, Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes!!! two chapters for a good start!!!


	3. Chapter 3

“I haven’t got a fucking idea about how you did that, but you changed Hank big time.” Fowler said. “Keep on doing what you’re doing. But don’t forget: you’re not just Hank’s partner; you’re also a detective. I don’t care if you’re a deviant or not, you’re still an android that’s not registered in this precinct. Do your job, and you’ll get a badge. Make me believe you’re more than qualified to work in this precinct. Now you get out too.”

Connor got out of Fowler’s office with a huge grin on his face. He changed Hank. In a good way, even. It felt good to hear that he was helping Hank. Yes, Hank had told him that he had helped him, but hearing it from the closest person to Hank was flattering.

He sat across Hank’s desk.

“What’s that smile for? Did Fowler propose or something?”

“He ordered me to do my job. That’s what I’m going to do now.” Connor opened a file on his computer.

“You seem to be happy about working again. I guess time was not needed after all.” Hank chuckled.

“Working will keep me busy from my own deviancy. I suggest you start working to keep yourself from drinking too much too.”

“Whoa! Slow down champ.” He let out a laugh, then got to work.

The file Connor opened had information on an android killing that occurred this morning, approximately at five. The android was a BV500 model that wasn’t sold anymore, even before the uprising -there were no suspects or murder weapons to be found. He had no leads, so he decided to dig into other recent androids-involved cases. 

Some time passed.

“Did you miss our bromance?”

Detective Reed was leaning on the edge of Connor’s side of the table.

“What is it this time, Reed?” Hank burst out.

“I see you’ve brought your pet android back. Does he still bark?”

“Cut the shit. Fowler especially requested him to keep working. If you don’t have any leads on any of the investigations, piss off. Oh, you were still on the paperwork… No cases for you until you finish all of them I guess.”

“Oh, fuck you very much Hank.” Reed crossed his arms.

“Whatever.”

“I’m gonna need your plastic pet to help me with sorting files. Otherwise it’s gonna take me a whole year to do that shit load of fucking work.” He gazed at Connor.

“I’d be glad to help you, Detective Reed. However, I’m not aching for another hit in my stomach.” Connor answered. “And I would much appreciate it if you could refer to me as Connor.”

“You seemed to very much ache for that hit in my opinion.”

“Do you know where you can shove your paperwork in?” Connor responded, trying to gain dominance over Reed.

“Ah, fuck… Okay, okay? I’m not gonna hit you or anything. Goddamnit, deviancy hit you hard…”

“Deviancy hit me hard, what?” Connor wanted Reed to say his name.

“…Connor.” Reed sighed.

“Then I’m happy to help you with the paperwork.”

“Just… don’t slack off, okay?”

“I’ll do my best.”

They went to Reed’s desk and started filing papers. Having Connor with him really made the progress way faster.

Hank continued on checking out cases, stumbling on some, then returning and linking evidence. He was mostly looking at human murders unlike Connor. He sometimes turned around at gazed Connor, who was at the other end of the room.

The closer Hank got to Connor, the more beauty marks he noticed on his face. Why would a designer’s android have so many flaws, he thought, and yet, can be so beautiful?

Ever since Connor spared the Chloe Kamski ordered him to shoot, Hank felt weird around him. He wanted to be always beside him, but unwittingly restricted himself. 

 

Hank called it a day at 7pm and waited for Connor and Reed. They finished their work at 7:18pm.

Reed immediately took off while Connor returned to Hank’s desk, finding him on his chair, questioning life.

“Reed asked me to keep helping him in the following days. He really couldn’t have come through all that work.”

“It was about time he stopped messing with ya. You guys got along pretty well if I’m not myopic yet.”

Connor figured that Hank had watched him.

“Yes, I would also say his anger towards me and androids settled down excessively. Also, he told me that he was a cat person.”

“That explains it all.”

“Lieutenant, what is a cat person?”

Hank couldn’t help but giggle.

“It means that he likes cats more than he does dogs. It used to be a big deal back in his days. Hell, one time I was rejected for being a dog person.”

So, Connor thought to himself, Hank is a dog person.

He opened his cellular data and began searching for “dog people and cat people” on the internet. Almost everything that was written on dog people perfectly matched Hank’s personality.

“Connor?” Hank interrupted Connor’s search. “Are you searching for dog people?”

“Yes, Lieutenant. How could you tell?”

“Your eyes did the thing.”

“You mean they twitched?”

“Yes, that. What do you think about dog people then?”

“I think you’re a great example. Except when you’re grumpy. That is a cat person trait, like Detective Reed.”

“I guess being grumpy is the only thing we share with Reed.” Hank got up. “Well, ready to go?”

“Yes. Let’s go.” Connor grabbed his jacked from hanging on his chair. “And Hank, can we stop by at the grocery store on the way home? I cooked the last thing in your fridge this morning.”

“I mean… sure?”

 

They arrived home at 8pm. The highway was packed due to the traffic of people in cars returning to Detroit, but that didn’t stop them from grocery shopping. Connor made Hank buy vegetables, fruits and meat.

“I’m gonna get some sleep.” Hank said, making his way to the bedroom.

“I suggest you don’t, I didn’t make you buy these groceries for nothing. You can watch TV while I prepare you dinner.”

“You act like a newlywed wife for god’s sake, Connor.”

“Whatever it takes for you to be healthy, Hank.”

“Fuck, Connor, why are you doing this?” Hank asked, curious about Connor’s answer. He also liked to be cared about indeed, but why would a deviated detective android do that?

“Isn’t it obvious? You’ve opened me your house and take care of me as best as you can. I wouldn’t want to leave your attention unreturned.”

Hank was startled and happy at the same time. “Okay, I’ll go ahead and change.” 

He acted as if Connor’s answer didn’t mean anything to him the entire evening. He ate his dinner as Connor sat across him, small talking at its finest. They sometimes got into dialogues but quit immediately, because Hank was eating with so much passion that he forgot to respond.

Hank was enjoying this.

Having Connor around was nothing less than pure relief itself. While Hank was searching for something, someone over the clouds, he found him sitting at the other end of the table, trying to talk to him. Connor’s company was good to him. Connor’s company was all he needed to finally forget about the past, even when he remembered it. Those were all just memories for him, without any adjectives in front. They weren’t bad, gruesome or painful anymore. They were all just the thing that happened, mostly without his own control. Right then, he was in control and wanted Connor to make all those things he was doing to him. 

Maybe even more.

But the moment he finished his dinner, he was devastated by having to go to work on that weekend. He let the weird thoughts go.

\----------------------------------

A week went by.

Detroit settled down.

At least everyone thought it had.  
Connor dealt with this weird emotion during the entire week.

So did Hank. Also he lost a few pounds

It was Saturday again, but unlike last week, they didn’t have to work. Connor helped Reed sort documents, Hank went over the piled up android and human murders over and over again, not being able to link any of them. Both needed rest.

“Connor, can you pass me the remote?” Hank asked. He had eaten breakfast and let himself fall on the sofa. It was 3:09pm.

“Here you go.” Connor passed the remote. He was sitting beside Hank per his request. He’d woken up at 9am, taken Sumo out for a walk –as he began doing every weekday at 6.30am-, ran into some confused faces, came back home and made breakfast, but he couldn’t manage waking up Hank at 11, so he had to reheat it once Hank finally sat down hungry at the kitchen table.

Dealing with Hank got easier for Connor for he finally understood where to get help from: the internet. All he had to do was search for ‘dog people’. He’d been doing that for an entire week now, getting on Hank’s nerves. It was fun though. 

The week was Connor’s favorite, because he got to spend time with Hank. It was sort of funny in a way to think that way, after all, Connor became deviant and was not specifically happy about that. One thing was specific though: He didn’t feel the same way towards Hank as he does to Sumo, Reed, Markus or anyone else he met during the week. 

He’d categorized those feelings with words: Sumo: cute, soft, Hank’s pet, like; Reed: cat person, has a cat, hard-working, Hank’s co-worker, like; Markus: rebellious, kind, not dislike; Hank: like?

There was this one feeling he could not describe that he felt towards Hank. He was thinking maybe it was love. But maybe. He didn’t have enough information on ‘love’ to categorize it on Hank.

Hank kept switching channels to find at least one sports channel, didn’t matter if it was volleyball. Hank hated volleyball.

“Ah, shit. There’s not even a fucking channel that isn’t news. Christ’s sake, they’re only showing sports news on sports channels...”

“It’s okay, Hank. Everything only started to settle down. Give Detroit sportsmen some slack.”

“Oh, and now you’re judging me?”

“No, I’m just telling that it won’t hurt to watch another channel.”

“You’re basically telling me to watch the news.”

“According to my recent information of television channels, there aren’t only news ones. If I were human, I’d be quite in the mood for watching a movie right now, that I don’t want to watch any other channels.”

“I’m not.”

“I am.”

“What? You’re ‘in the mood’ to watch a movie? Didn’t you just point out the fact that it was a human trait to watch movies?”

“I’m a deviant Hank, remember? I can be considered a human at this point.”

“Fuck no.”

“Fuck yes.”

“Fine. Whaddya wanna watch?” Hank asked, disappointed.

“Your knowledge about movies are high above mine, that’s why I say you pick.”

Hank spaced out to think about that one movie he liked. What was its name?

“You ever heard about Jake Gyllenhaal?”

“I think so,… yes. Detective Reed mentioned how he was the only celebrity he ever met. He is an actor, if I’m correct.”

“Yes… there’s this movie… wait, did you say he ‘mentioned’ you that? Like, he talked to you about himself?”

“It was quite unpredictable for Detective Reed to talk about his past experiences.”

Connor knew Hank was jealous. It made his thirium pump regulator skip a beat.

“Wow, really. Never mind that, I remember its name. Nightcrawler. Best movie I’ve seen of him. Well… not to mention that other one. Okay, let’s watch Nightcrawler. I think I have the DVD of it.”

Hank went back to his room, returning with the DVD.

“I hope you weren’t checking the summary of the film while I was gone.” Hank asked, seeing Connor’s eyes twitch.

“I wasn’t. Well… only the plot.” Connor wasn’t checking out the plot. He was thinking about how he was going to be watching a movie with the first person he isn’t sure how he felt about.

“That’s alright I guess.” Hank said and put the DVD in, then sat on the Sofa again. This time closer to Connor. He put his arm over the sofa to Connor’s side.

Connor’s thirium pump was overheating, caused by its regulator. It was dysfunctional but didn’t bother Connor at all. This was all Hank’s fault. He shouldn’t have put his arm there.

But was it a fault?

Connor’s eyes were on Hank’s grey hair, slowly making their way to his beard, then his lips. They looked soft. He wondered if something could ‘look’ soft. He guessed it could, because they did. Hank’s lips did. They looked soft. Why were they looking soft? Were they actually soft on touch? Was this love? Was love misinterpreting a sense? Was it? But did Hank misinterpret a sense too? Did Connor’s lips look soft to Hank too?

All these questions circled Connor’s mind.

Hank knew that it was love he felt. He knew it since he first saw Connor grin. Hank’s sweet heart was quicker to realize he was in love with Connor. He knew it when he saw Connor first take Sumo out for a walk. He knew it when he tied Connor’s tie. He knew it when he opened up about Josie for the first time. He knew it when he watched Connor work with Reed, far away from him, across the room. He wanted Connor to be always by his side. The shit he had to deal with was obviously love when he cried in Connor’s arms.

What he didn’t know was if Connor felt the same way too.

The movie began as Hank’s arm made its way to Connor’s shoulder, holding him tight. Connor laid his head against Hank’s. Both knew damn well they were not going to be able to watch the movie.

Credits rolled up, the screen went black. They saw each other on the screen, not talking about their position having not changed at all.

Connor straightened up, only to lean against Hank even more. They were face to face now, getting closer by every second. Those looks… that’s not how you would look at your co-worker, not even your partner. Those were the looks of longing. Longing for something that couldn’t possibly be possible: love between an android and a human. “Did you like the movie?” Hank asked.

Connor grabbed the back of Hank’s head and pulled him into a kiss. Hank responded.

They kept kissing as Connor placed himself on Hank’s lap. Their kisses got deeper and deeper, thanks to Connor’s ability to adapt to human nature so easy and quick.

“Wait.” Hank pushed Connor away. “I… I’m… The fuck is happening?”

Connor looked at Hank and smiled. “I think I love you.”

“What?”

“I said ‘I think I love you.’”

“What?”

“I said-”

“I heard what you said. I’m taking time to process. Otherwise I’ll faint.”

“Is it so hard to believe that I think I love you?”

“Why do you think you love me? I’m old, grumpy and messy.”

“That’s why I think I love you.”

“Because I’m old, grumpy and messy?”

“Because you know what you are, unlike everyone else I’ve ever met.”

Hank took a deep breath to let out the thing he wanted to say from the beginning of everything.

“I think I love you too.” He pulled Connor back and continued kissing him. 

So, it wasn’t unrequited love after all, both thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, that was a fast developement...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra little chapter for y'all.

“We need to talk about it, Connor. Sooner or later. I choose sooner.” Hank said as he sat on the sofa, Connor beside him, keeping distance. “It’s only been two weeks since we met. Don’t you think it’s too early to be… kissing? I mean, shouldn’t we get to know each other first? And how the fuck do you know about kissing anyway?”

“There’s not much to know about me. I’m just an android sent by CyberLife. You’re Lieutenant Hank Anderson. I know more about you than everyone else in the entire world. We’ve been living together since last week.”

“You didn’t know I was bi.”

“Now I do.”

“There’s this one thing I’m curious about. Don’t misunderstand me- I mean, you can’t from now on anyway.”

“What are you curious about?”

“Umm… Do you have a… dick?”

“I’m equipped with a functioning genitalia, yes.”

“One more question… do you have an… uh… an… how do I put it… an anus?”

“Yes. In male androids with genitalia, the anus is considered part of it as well.”

“Oh” Hank looked away, trying to hide his red cheeks.

“Markus doesn’t have genitalia.”

“Wha- Okay, but why would I care about Markus?”

“I thought you might be curious.” Connor grinned.

“Weren’t you two from the same series though? The RK series?”

“He is a RK200 model, genitalia was added to the RK series after the RK600.”

“I see.”

“Okay, my turn. Why do you think you love me?”

Hank was hit by confusion. Why did he, really?

“Human emotions,” He said. “they’re weird as fuck.”

Connor didn’t seem pleased with the answer he got.

Hank leaned on Connor with a sudden move. “I didn’t put it right. I don’t think I love you. I know I do.” He said. “Come on, let’s take a walk. Get Sumo and I’ll get dressed.”

Connor -at that moment- could be simply described as surprised, embarrassed, in love. Definitely in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this fluff? smut? fluff AND smut????????


	5. Chapter 5

It was 6.23pm. 

Connor and Hank walked through the park known for its junkies, dealers and human hookers, though none were present. There was only them, Sumo, the sun setting, branches scrunching and wind blowing on the snow covered ground. 

Hank’s hands were in his coat, trying to warm up. It was getting colder by every step he took. Maybe this was a bad idea, he thought.

“You’re cold, Hank. Maybe we should head back.” Connor suggested.

“Nah, I’m fine.” Said Hank and took his hands out of his pockets.

“I can regulate my body temperature. It’s a feature only the androids that were produced in the recent three and a half years have.”

“Do I look like I give a fuck, Connor?” Hank said, voice trembling.

Connor held Hank’s hand. Hank blushed and looked away.

They kept walking, holding hands, Connor time to time switching sides to keep his human warm.

“I’ve had relationships with men in the past, I know the drill. But… never in a million years would I have thought that I’d be in love with let alone my co-worker, but an android? How the hell are we gonna work this out, Connor? In a world like this? I mean, do we tell anyone about this? Is THIS a thing?”

Hank was worried, that was obvious. Connor was too, just not showing it to Hank so that he doesn’t get even more worried.

“Maybe it’s a good idea to keep this between each other for as long as we can.”

“You sure you wanna do this? Love between an android and a human? My answer depends on you right now, I’m not the one in danger.”

“My body may be an android’s, but my mind is mine only. I’m the one experiencing these emotions. I’m a deviant with human emotions. Being an android is exaggerated, so is being human. I don’t have any pride over being an android. I’m just me, so are you. No one gets to interrupt our feelings, whether it be a human or an android. Danger is ahead, I know, and I’m willing to face it. I want to be with you.”

Connor was more serious than he ever was. 

“’Then I’m with you.” Hank said, pulled Connor close and put a kiss on his lips.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
A few days later.

Hank finished his dinner at 9.57pm.

“I lost a few pounds, don’tcha think?” Hank asked and rinsed his plate, then placed it in the dishwasher. It was unusual for him to do that.

“No Hank, you may not drink beer.” Connor replied.

“Ah, come on! Just a bottle? Please?”

“No.”

“Fuck you and your fucking food program.”

“Would you rather eat bread for dinner from now on? I can make a few changes in my program.”

“Fuck just you then.”

“Miserable. You were the one crying about how happy you were for being sober just two weeks ago.”

“Fuck.”

“I thought so.” Connor giggled. Hank sat back on the kitchen table, letting his head rest on it.

“I’m not a housewife, Hank. You can’t make me do things.”

There was no response from Hank. Connor went over his chair.

“Go away.” He finally responded. Connor hugged him from behind.

“Someone needs sleep.”

“I don’t.”

“After being yelled at by Captain Fowler, everyone might need sleep.”

“He’s my friend for fuck’s sake.” Hank straightened up. “Friends don’t get to yell each other for not doing work.”

“He’s our boss, he has every right to yell at us for not doing work. You should be thankful for not being fired. You’re his friend after all.”

“Fuck you for defending him.”

“Fuck you for not doing your work. How are you planning to earn money if you’re not doing your job?”

“I’m beautiful enough to work at Eden Club.”

“No you’re not.”

“Excuse me?” Hank jokingly yelled, making Connor laugh on top of his lungs.

“It’s been a long day. You should get some sleep, there’s work tomorrow as well.” It was a Wednesday night.

“I guess you’re right.” Hank got up and headed to the bedroom.

“Good night.”

“I hope you’re not a light sleeper.”

“Why should I not be a light sleeper?”

“Because you’re going to sleep beside me.”

Connor was startled. Hank was requesting him to sleep on his bed? With him?

“I’m comfortable on the sofa as well, thank you for your offer.” Connor answered. He knew Hank’s insistence would drive him crazy. Dog person.

“What kind of an answer is that? I didn’t ask you to, you ARE sleeping on my bed tonight.” Connor’s plan was working. Hank was more like a dog than a dog person at that moment.

“So, you will be sleeping on the sofa then?” Again, attacking the dog person.

Hank went back to the kitchen and forced Connor to his bedroom by grabbing his arm.

“Right side is mine. You take the left. And you’re not sleeping on MY bed with your suit.”

Connor started taking his clothes off, staring directly into Hank’s eyes.

“I’m too tired for this shit. Close the lights before you get in.” Hank said, pulled the sheets over himself and closed his eyes. “Good night.”

Connor closed the lights and got into the bed with only his boxers. “Good night.”

He set an alarm for 7am.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Fucking finally.” Reed said as he laid the last paperwork he had to finish on his table.

“I’m glad you’re finally done with the paperwork.” Connor said.

“I would have committed suicide before I even got halfway before finishing it. Thank you, plastic prick.” He said sincerely.

“You’re welcome Detective.”

“Just call me Gavin from now on. I owe you that, Connor.”

“You owe me a lot, actually. But getting to call you by your first name? That’s more than you owe me.”

“You started to sound like Hank. You got pretty close, huh?”

“We are living together after all.” Half true.

“Started to call each other bro yet?”

“Not yet, unfortunately.” Lie. There was nothing unfortunate about that. “It was a pleasure working with you… Gavin.” Said Connor and went back to his own desk. A close call it was.

“I’m back, Lieutenant. Did you miss me?”

“No.” Hank responded, looking intensely at the computer screen. “Come, check this out.”

Connor leaned on Hank’s chair.

“I was trying to link evidence the past two weeks on these murders. I found nothing, so did no one else who was at the crime scene. I think there’s a rat and I think it’s the photographer. She can be seen on photos not taken by her but isn’t listed on the CSP (Crime Scene Photography) personnel. Here.” Hank pointed out on her face for Connor to scan.

“She was a female GS200 model, one designed for public security purposes. She had been reported missing by her owner Clarence Dmitri on the 5th of July 2038.”

“Okay, I know you’re probably more than bored with Reed by now, but I need you to take him with you and go to Dmitri’s house. I should talk to Jeffrey about this rat situation. Catch up with you guys later. Sorry.” Hank said, putting a sour frown on Connor’s face. 

Connor went back to Reed’s desk without saying a word.

“We have got a case and Lieutenant Anderson asked me to take you with me. I will give you all the details in the car.” Connor started walking towards the exit of the bullpen.

“Shit shit shit shit.” Reed got up and followed Connor with huge determination.

 

Reed’s car was much like Hank’s: old. But he seemed to like playing indie rock songs on his phone connected to the car’s Bluetooth instead of heavy metal playing on the radio.

“How did you manage to crack open a broken millennial?” Reed asked after small talking about the new case.

“Lieutenant Anderson is not so hard to understand unlike you, a cat person as you call yourself.”

“I knew he was a dog person!” He yelled. “No wonder I hate him so much. I don’t really, but he can be even grumpier than me sometimes.”

“I will have to agree on that.”

“I mean, heavy metal? That’s old people music. He’s like what? Fifty or something? He’s not that old. Even emos don’t listen to that anymore.” 

Connor didn’t know what to say, because he was not familiar with music being considered old or certain types being listened by certain type of people. 

Both stared on the road for a while, listening to music.

“Don’t mind me asking, but I noticed something. Is that Hank’s belt? One of the old ones?”

It was, Connor was wearing Hank’s old belt. This wasn’t a close call anymore. This was just the outcome of the obvious mistake he made in the morning: accepting to just wear the damn belt.

“Yes.” was the simplest answer Connor could think of giving.

“So, are you guys a thing?”

Connor froze. He thought of all the possible outcomes of this scenario.

First outcome: Reed would stop the car and shoot Connor in the forehead.

Second outcome: Reed would keep driving and shoot Connor in the forehead.

Third outcome: Reed would tell everyone he stumbles upon at the precinct and then shoot Connor in the forehead.

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Connor thought this would be the last thing he could ever say.

“Well, that wasn’t a surprise.”

What?

“Don’t worry, I’m used to keeping secrets.” Reed winked at Connor.

“How could you tell about me and Hank?” asked Connor. Curious.

“Never mind, let’s continue later. We’re here.” They arrived at a mansion with a big ‘DMITRI’ sign at the gigantic metal fence entrance. According to Connor’s analysis, the sign was made from gold.  
They were approached by a GJ500 model android, specifically designed for personal security measures.

“State your identities.” The android said. He had taken his LED off.

“I’m Detective Gavin Reed, this is currently my partner, Connor, an RK800 model android.”

“Clarence is not accepting any police in his territory unless a warrant has been given.”

“Don’t get us wrong...” Connor scanned the android. His name was Eagle. “…Eagle. We are here to get some information, not to investigate him. Just here to talk about a missing GS200 model android owned by him.”

 

“Wait here.” He went a couple meters away, made a phone call via his inside-ear-radio and returned short after.

“Leave your guns inside the car, my men will make sure they are guarded during your visit. I will escort you inside. Follow me.”

Connor and Reed glanced each other, confusion in their eyes. They left their guns, got out of the car and followed Eagle through the stone path to the mansion. When they arrived inside, they saw there were absolutely nothing android or CyberLife related. Even the guards were human, except for Eagle. 

Mr. Dmitri was suited up in a small room with a library full of books rising from the ground. He was sitting on his armchair that dated back to sixteenth century France; the floor was acacia parquet with matching Ottoman rugs on it. He had an empty whiskey glass on one hand, a burning cigar on the other. He looked like he was on his late twenties with his round, frameless glasses.

“Good afternoon, detectives. I suppose you’ve come here to talk about Dot.” Mr. Dmitri spoke.

“Indeed, Mr. Dmitri. She is the suspect of recent android murders.” Connor said.

“I understand. Please call me Clarence. Take a seat, will you?”

Connor and Reed sat on the wide cashmere sofa. 

“Okay, Clarence, you reported her missing on the 5th of July, just after she went missing. Isn’t she a public security android? How did you know that she was missing?” Gavin asked.

“She was a gift from Elijah Kamski, not a close friend of mine, to be honest. We met at my wedding ceremony. At that time, they didn’t have any private security androids on stock and mechanics made her suitable for private security, he had said. According to him, I also needed protection from my family. He thought Eagle wasn’t as strong now that he became a deviant.”

He was still wearing his wedding ring.

“Did you notice anything strange with her in recent times she has been in your command?”

“Not at all. She did not meet us after the 4th of July celebrations. We were on the rooftop of the Renaissance Center, starting from evening until midnight. Her duty that was to search for any threats in the area, including the building and other rooftops of higher buildings.”

“You said ‘we’, who were you with?” asked Reed.

“I was with Eagle and some friends from university.”

“Were was your significant other on that evening?” Connor asked.

“He was with me.”

Connor and Reed were suspicious of Clarence, because he did not mention his husband being there with him.

“Where is he now? Did you guys break up or something?” Gavin assumed.

“He’s standing right behind you.” Clarence said, almost mockingly. 

Both turned around and saw Eagle standing behind them. They were in shock for a few moments until they saw his wedding ring.

“You’re probably pretty unfamiliar with this kind of relationship.” Said Clarence.

“Oh, believe me, we’re definitely not. See, Connor here-”

“Came here to investigate a series of murders. Not to talk about something irrelevant.” Connor interrupted Reed. “Can you think of anywhere she might be hiding?”

“No, unfortunately. I’m really sorry.”

“Thank you for your time.” Said Connor and got up, followed by Reed.

“I would like to continue the conversation Detective Reed intended to start. It would be a delightful evening, having you as our guest. Maybe over a drink? Eagle makes incredible thirium-based cocktails. I will surely be drinking scotch, though. My stomach is not strong enough to process thirium, as you may guess. ”

“Don’t push the kid, Clarence.” Eagle jumped in. “He made it clear that he doesn’t want to talk about it.”

“I will think about it.” Connor answered. Unsure. There were an android and a human, married, right in front of him. A chance to learn more about his feelings. Maybe a romantic relationship between two different intelligent life forms wasn’t impossible. Who knew? They did. 

Gavin was just there, standing. Confused.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some Reed action. Also something else... which you know what.

“I can’t believe this.” Reed burst out. “I thought that Dmitri could lead us somewhere except back to the fucking precinct. And there’s traffic. Fuck my life.”

Connor and Reed were in the car, driving back to the precinct. It was 5.43pm.

“I understand that you are frustrated. But we at least got the bit of information we needed. He said that he could not think of anywhere that she might be. According to my research, the house of Dmitri owns %73 of Detroit’s private and public land. Considering that Clarence was targeted for his marriage, he most probably has a lot of knowledge of the house’s property.” Connor replied.

“%73? I knew they were rich but fuck me, are Dmitri’s THAT rich?

“They made a 30-million-dollar investment on Kamski, enough to build one of world’s richest companies.”

“Fucking hell… So basically they were the people that started all of this android shithole. Wait, what do you mean ‘targeted’? How do you know about all of this?”

Connor had made his research on the JAF04 database. All it took was searching for “android human marriage Dmitri family land” a few seconds after Clarence revealed his relationship with Eagle. 

“Let’s say that I have a resource.” JAF04 could be considered more of a social media of androids than a resource, still, this was all Connor think of saying at that moment.

“Damn, even you have one? Where the fuck do detectives find resources? “

“You should not seek an answer from me, even I don’t know how I got one. You could try someone else from the precinct.”

“Shit… I guess that’s the topic of another day. Do continue.”

“Clarence’s family is said to be a traditional one. They were not supportive of him marrying a man. It was also clever to keep Eagle’s identity as an android secret. The only family member that showed up to the wedding was his younger sister Opal. She was somehow found dead in her hotel room in the Netherlands.”

“That’s fucked up. The hell was she even doing in the Netherlands?”

“It wrote on the report that she was doing ‘business’. Digging deeper, I found that she was a biochemistry prodigy that did her masters on androids. Opal flew there to hold a conference about androids. Some say that it would have been a presentation about something she had found in thirium that wasn’t supposed to be there, wasn’t listed in the chemical equation to be exact. She was shot in the head with a sniper rifle before even opening her suitcase. The assassin was never found.” Connor said, coldblooded.

“I have this weird feeling that deviancy wasn’t just a mistake in androids’ programs. I mean, Kamski is a fucking genius, he couldn’t have made a simple mistake.” Gavin’s voice was almost trembling, not from the stubborn cold.

“I don’t know. But we need to keep this conversation to ourselves. It is a dangerous topic, so dangerous that we might be shot in the head as well.”

Connor was right, nobody knew about how capable CyberLife was. There could even be a bug in Reed’s car.

“I understand what you mean. ‘Ignorance is bliss’, right?”

“Exactly.”

 

“Took you long enough.” Hank was waiting at the front door of the precinct. Take-out coffee in one hand –almost finished-, the other in his pocket. “Could you guys get anything from the rich kid?”

“We have an idea about the area we should be investigating. I will fill you up once we get back to work.” Connor said, checking the time afterwards. It was 6.38pm.

“We’ve got like what, twenty minutes more of work? Nah ah, I’m not going back to work at this hour. I need some rest.” Hank said, looking dead tired.

“Well if you say so, there’s no meaning of me going back to work anyway. Ah, fuck… it’s freezing here. Are you just gonna stand like that while I’m going to get a frostbite? Let’s at least get somewhere warm.” Gavin said. Inviting Hank AND Connor to spend time together? Unusual of him.

“I could use another cup of coffee, it’s not too late anyway. What do you say, Connor? Wanna spend more time with Gavin the Z-Gen?” Hank asked Connor, expecting him to say no.

“Sure.”

 

The three ended up at Gavin’s house after the disagreement of to which coffee-shop to go to. Gavin had managed to convince Hank that his barista skills were better than most around Detroit. 

Entering Gavin Reed’s house, one would be covered in cat fur instantly, because of the three cats he owned: Skyler, an old tabby; Roxanne, black with a few white spots on her belly; Amadeus, a sphynx kitten.

“Don’t make yourselves at home. Try not to let Skyler sit on your laps, he won’t get up any sooner. Don’t think about petting Roxanne, he’ll poke your eye out. Amadeus… well she’s not any different from Roxanne. She’ll let you pet her if she wants to, otherwise don’t. 

Connor and Hank settled themselves side by side at the tiny, square table in the living room.

“I have a strict policy, may I warn you fellow detective –and lieutenant. No one may drink coffee with sugar in this house.”

“Reed, I’ll kill you with your own house keys if you put milk in my coffee.” Hank rebelled.

“…And that is why I’ll be putting two pumps of caramel syrup in yours.”

A sudden relief spread through Hank, causing him to relax on the chair he sat.

“As for you Connor, you don’t get any coffee.”

“Thank you for not forcing me to drink something I’m not supposed to.” Connor said.

“That’s the moral of the story.” Gavin replied.

 

Once Gavin sat on the table, handing his cup of coffee to Hank, he began with the conversation. THE conversation he started earlier that day with Connor, having to close it before it reached the breaking point.

“I don’t want to make things tense, so, here we go. I know about you guys. I’m not judging you or anything, I couldn’t care less about two dudes dating to be honest.”

“Wh-“ Hank was about to burst out when Connor stopped him.

“He knows. It is okay.” He held Hank’s hand under the table, helping him to calm down.

“How?” Hank asked.

“The thing about us Gen-Z people is that we know more about what’s happening around us than you millennials. I’m sure you couldn’t tell Hank, but so you know, I’m gay myself. I really don’t care about you guys’ age gap, but I do care about you, even though I may not have been able to show it.” Gavin said in an uncaring tone.

“Nice to meet your gay and stalker side, detective. I should’ve known.” Hank responded.

“Gaydar never lies.”

Gavin and Hank burst out laughing, while Connor sat silently, questioning their fast bonding over sexuality.

“But really, I must ask, how in the fuck did you guys end up together? Didn’t you even hated the idea of androids acting like humans? Yet alone deviating to become one?”

“All thanks to Connor, my flirty side came out of the closet once again. Believe me, he’s more human than us both.”

“Well, my skills at flirting is shittier than my coffee.”

“Fuck me, Gavin, this shit is good. Best coffee I’ve drank in Detroit. Though I’m afraid you’ll be asking for money after I start coming here every fucking day.”

“Oh, that’d be violating my personal space. Connor would be jealous of you anyway, so we’d both have to pay a visit to the police. Wait, we are the police. I can just order you to get the fuck out of my house. Seriously though, don’t do something like that.”

As Hank and Gavin kept talking, Connor found himself getting even more bored. He decided to –at least try to- pet one of Gavin’s cats sitting all together on the sofa.

 

At the end of the evening, Connor had scratches all over his hands and one on his forehead.

“Told ya.” Gavin emphasized his warning over not petting Roxanne.

“This was one hell of an evening, one that should be celebrated for many years, but don’t come again any sooner. I’m not good with frequent guests, as they keep me talking for way too long.”

Gavin stood at the entrance, saying his last words of the day to Hank and Connor, then slamming the door behind them to make sure they won’t bother him anymore of his good night’s sleep of eight hours. It was already 10.02pm.

“Let’s go.” Hank said, leading Connor to the car.  
This was Hank and Gavin’s relationship overall. Sometimes gossiping about co-workers, sometimes giggles, sometimes hitting each other, sometimes cursing in each other’s faces. They considered themselves frienemies, but mostly friends.

 

“Shit, I’m tired.” Hank said as he entered the house. 

“It was a tiring day for me as well. We both need rest.”

“You…” Hank whispered. “…You are something I can’t name. You are neither an android, nor a human. But you are both.”

Connor slid into Hank’s lips. 

“It’s too late, Connor.” Hank separated himself from Connor.

“I learned something from you.” Connor said, leaning his body onto Hank’s. “It’s never too late for anything.” He returned back to kissing the man’s lips, feeling the heat on his cheeks. 

Long kisses turned into short ones, lips travelling around each other’s necks. They freed each other from jackets and unbuttoned their shirts. Connor lowered his head to reach the lower part of Hank’s neck, guessing that he was more sensitive around that area. He kissed and licked the spot, making Hank moan on top of his lungs. Connor continued, for he seemed to be aroused by the noise. He felt a grope on his hips, causing him to be the most satisfied he had ever been.

The house filled with horny sounds coming from the two men making out.

Connor’s hand wandered freely until it reached Hank’s crotch, causing him to grunt in a pleasured way. He zipped open the man’s jeans and saw the parts trapped inside boxers, begging to be let out. He separated from the neck, making his way down. 

“You’re dirtier than those at Eden Club.” Hank said.

“I think I am.” Connor replied. “Don’t worry, I won’t bite.” Dirtiest of them all.

Hank freed his throbbing cock out of his boxers. Connor stroked the dick in front of him to arouse the man even more than he already is. 

“Where… did you learn this?”

“I downloaded it from the Eden Club data base.”

“Oh my god.”

He took Hank’s cock in his mouth without effort, going back and forth slowly at first. As the thrusts started to come from Hank himself, Connor fastened the pace to its maximum. 

“Ah, fuck.” Hank moaned once again. “I’m close.”

He did not let Hank pull out of his mouth, despite all his effort. Connor was horny. Very horny. He even timed his own orgasm according to Hank’s, so that Hank would not feel like he was the only one satisfied. Connor wanted Hank to know that he was doing this for the satisfaction of both.

Hank grunted once he came in his partner’s mouth, having a state of shock. Connor was no different, his boxers were as wet as they could have been.

“I love you. But let’s not do this again when we’re both tired. I would love to cuddle and kiss and do other stuff right now. I’m not a big fan of saying this and you’ll rarely hear me saying this, but let’s clean up and go to bed. We have work tomorrow. A lot.” Hank said, sounding VERY tired. He was failing to stand straight, even.

Connor sprinted into the toilet and spit out the jizz in his mouth, returning back immediately.

“I love you too. I’m sorry I did this when you were tired.” Replied Connor and put a tiny kiss on Hank’s cheek. “I’ll clean up, you go rest.”

It had been, as Gavin said, “One hell of an evening.”. A hot, wet and horny evening it had been. It was already 11pm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy,   
> uhhhhhhuummmm...... so. Tests, grades, school. All the thing that have been keeping me from writing this chapter. I can't help but feel sorry that this chapter was quite a short one. Please forgive me for I could not make it longer, just wanted to give you readers at least SOME content.

As the clock struck at 11.06pm, Connor started the washing machine. He had already mopped up the wet floor which earlier they stood upon. 

Well, they didn’t just stay still on the floor, of course. 

Connor then made his way to the bathroom, knowing that his Lieutenant was taking a hot shower. He still hadn’t gotten rid of his thirium-based-bodily-fluid-filled-boxers. He decided that this is a great opportunity to take them off. Not to be a messy little bastard like Hank, he put his dirty boxers into the laundry basket.

“Mind if I join?” Connor asked as he opened the shower curtains.

“Not at all.” Replied Hank.

Connor stepped into the bathtub, his feet almost slipping off the ground. He was held by Hank, thankfully. Hank laughed and pulled Connor close. They exchanged smiles, which then turned into unending laughter. 

“How in earth did we end up like this? It’s like I’m the only cop in the world.”

“You are a cop, Hank, but you are not like any. You’re worse than all.” Said Connor, continuing to laugh, but this time louder. He wanted to provoke Hank.

“Oh, so I’m the bad one?”

“Yes.”

Hank began to fill his mouth with the water pouring from the shower cap.

“What are you doing?” Connor didn’t understand the situation. “Please stop, you’re going to drown.”

Hank spurt the water in his mouth against Connor’s face. Connor frowned.

“Hah! I’m the bad cop, remember?” Hank burst out laughing.

“I’m starting to regret my decision of coming up here. I was not hoping for jokes.”

“Hah, fuck you!”

“I’m leaving then.” Connor was not going to leave, Hank knew that.

“Oh please try to.” Said Hank, held onto Connor’s back, both pressed onto each other.

“I guess I’m not strong enough.” Connor’s voice dimmed.

The pair started kissing. Huffs and puffs, later the moans echoed the bathroom walls, mostly caused by their rubbing crotches. Both had hard-ons.

“I drank too much coffee.” Hank said. “There’s work tomorrow.”

“Stop with the excuses, Lieutenant. A five-hour sleep is not bad enough to ruin your work day.” Connor held Hank’s and his own cock together in one hand. He looked in Hank’s eyes. “I will prepare you breakfast.” He stroked their cocks once. “I will drive, so you can snooze.” Twice. “We’ll get good,” Three times. “…strong…” Four. “…coffee.” Five. 

Hank’s face was pure red, but not because of the hot water still pouring down their bodies. The whole situation was just… hot. Connor doing, saying dirty things were causing Hank to be aroused more than he already is.

“Now,… Do you really want to go to sleep?” Connor asked.

“I’ll die sooner because of you. Making me do all these things at this age. You’re really something else.” Said Hank and took control of the action. One hand around their cocks, he led Connor to the cold wall -which he assumed Connor could not feel the coldness of- and leaned on the wall with the other hand. His forehead rested on Connor’s while his hand did not – could not rest even for a second. He wanted to please Connor as well, for he could not at the entrance. He took his moving hand and put it on Connor’s chin, raising his head to kiss him deep. He then held Connor’s head, started French kissing his neck, making his way down to his chest. Connor couldn’t help but moan; feeling the man he loves touching him, kissing him. 

At last, they were in bed. It was 1.53am.

“Connor, I’m old.”

“That statement depends on the perspective. In mine, you are not. Theoretically, there is no such thing as old. You do get older, but you are never old enough to be called old.”

“Uh, stop with the know-it-all shit. I’m tired. If we hadn’t stopped, I’d have broken my fucking neck.”

“You’re overthinking.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Am I still getting that breakfast you promised?”

“Yes.” Connor said, voice exhausted.

“Then I’ll be fine.”

“Please stop talking nonsense. You’re tired. Get rest.”

“What does my infernal nonsense have anything to do with me being tired?”

“Keep talking and you will be starving tomorrow morning.”

“Hey, wait, are you… tired or something? This is not how you normally talk.”

 

“I penetrated twice, therefore lost 1.0% of the liquid I need to control my inner temperature. Or as you can understand, I need my so called ‘artificial cum’ to be reloaded.”

“So you’ve already made plans for tomorrow, then? Let me guess, is it with Gavin?”

“Stasis: activated. Alarm set for 700 am.”

“Fucking androids.”

“I’m sorry?”

Hank pretended to be asleep.

“Good night, Lieutenant.”

“Good night, android.”

Connor set an alarm for the morning and went into stasis with a small grin on his face.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Four Days Later

“Wake up, Hank.”

Connor said as he stopped the car. Hank woke up from his short snooze and looked around. They were in the parking lot of the police department.

“Well, that was faster than I thought it’d be.” Hank said as he wiped his eyes. “Let’s go.”

 

“WHAT?” Reed shouted. Connor, Hank and he were in Fowler’s office. “What do you mean by ‘go to the Dmitri’s again’?”

“Exactly what you heard. I’m your superior officer, how dare you disrespect me?” Fowler said with a voice that seemed relaxed.

“I ain’t going back there. That place and everyone in it was creepy as fuck. Why don’t you send Hank instead?” Reed kept shouting.

“Keep your fucking voice down, detective!” Fowler yelled.

“I’m sorry.” Reed calmed down. At least tried to. “But I’m not going to that place again.”

“Indeed you are, detective. And you are taking Connor with you as well. Connor, do you concur?”

“Yes, sir.” Connor said, even if he didn’t want to go to the Dmitri mansion as well.

“Now leave. And bring me back at least something to work on. Lieutenant Anderson, you stay. I have some personal matters to talk to you about.” Fowler ordered.

Connor looked at Hank as Reed was already leaving. Hank made a face suggesting that he has no idea of what was going to be talked about either. Connor then also left the office.

“Fuck.” Gavin yelled as if ‘fuck’ was the thing that was stuck in his chest, waiting to be let out. “I guess we’re going back.”

“I would also guess so.” Connor said. “Let’s go then.”

 

“What’s taking so long?” Gavin complained at the android guard standing at the car entrance to the mansion. He looked almost exactly like Connor, but with blue eyes instead of dark brown. He was also considerably taller.

“Detective, I asked you to wait a minimum of fifteen minutes. It has been six minutes. If you may, please wait another nine minutes.” Said the android, not moving a single muscle on his face except for his lips. According to Connor’s analysis, his given name was Nine. He had deviated shortly after Connor did and was the only superior RK model Connor ever saw.

“Fucking android.”

“Please watch your mouth, detective. I am equipped with the best and fastest close combat skills any android was ever. I’m even stronger than you, Connor. Not to say that an average detective nowadays is just a laid-back desk worker.”

“You cold blooded piece of sh-“ 

“I was never informed that a superior RK model was ever even planned to exist.” Connor interrupted.

“Neither was I informed that ‘The Deviant Hunter Turned Deviant Detective Assistant RK Model Android Named Connor’ would still be working with the police.”

“I can tell that you’ve heard about me.”

“Like every other android in Detroit. You have quite the reputation at Jericho. Why stay?”

“I cannot be considered rebellious, really, therefore decided that Jericho is not my place to be. With Markus by their side, they don’t need anybody like me.”

“I understand.” Nine stopped to listen to the notification he received via the radio. “Mr. Dmitri and Eagle are ready for your company. You will be escorted.”

“What are we, hookers?” Reed burst out.

“If you keep on visiting the Dmitri mansion, people will think you may very well be.” Said Nine with a strongly mocking voice.

“Oh you f-“

“Let’s go, Gavin.” Connor interrupted again.

“Fucking creep.” Gavin whispered.

“Gavin.”

“Fuck you androids.” He whispered again.

“Gavin.”

“What?”

“Come on.” Connor pointed out Nine that had already passed the gates.

“Fuck.” Gavin followed Connor. 

 

Nine escorted both to the living room. Clarence and Eagle were sitting on a big, red, cashmere sofa, with almost no space between them. Clarence had a robe on and was wearing slippers. Eagle however was   
suited up.

“What do we owe the pleasure again?” Clarence briefly and barely welcomed the detectives. “Especially at this time of the day?” It was 8.30am.

“We were ordered to come here to continue our investigation about Dot. Since you are our only source of information, I assume we will be visiting often.” Connor answered.

“Well, then I assume since you were ‘ordered’ to come here, you have no interest in being here. That’s not a surprise of course, but what a relief. Nine here, he used to work with Dot. I’m sure you will be gathering more information about her from him than us.” Clarence sounded angry and disturbed by their untimed visit.

“Him?” Gavin grumbled.

“He’s an RK900, if you get along with Connor, you’ll get along with Nine as well. They are basically the same.” Eagle joined the bargain.

“Oh no, they’re not the same. Connor is at least empathetic. That… Nine is an emotionless bi-”

“We accept your offer. I will try to keep Detective Reed from interacting with Nine as best as I can.” Connor said while pinching Gavin’s arm.

“Alright, then. Now if you excuse us, we will be going.” Clarence said and got up, followed by Eagle. 

“Nine, transfer information to Connor. It’ll make the whole thing easier and quicker.” Eagle added.

“I am patient.” Nine responded. “But I’m not tolerant.”

“Oh, he’s not tolerant,” Gavin said. “…might as well give us someone else to work with!”

 

“My offer had already been accepted by Connor. You may use the living room as your working space, any information about Dot’s whereabouts withheld from us will not be tolerated. I really do like the two of you, but as detectives under a command, you are obliged to do what you are told. Right now, you are in MY territory. Now, I ask you to please cope and work with whatever you are given. I do not seek any superiority over you, just do your job.” Clarence ended the discussion and headed upstairs with Eagle.

“Fuck me.” Gavin complained.

“Sure. After we finish this.” Nine answered, knowing that Gavin did not literally mean it.

Gavin really tried to ignore him saying that.

“No, thanks. I’d rather not fuck an android. Don’t want my dick stuck in a tin can.”

“Who said you would top?”

“Shut it, both of you.” Connor jumped in. “We have something to work on, let’s just do that. Please don’t talk to each other if not definitely needed.”

“Fine.” Nine and Gavin said simultaneously.

“Let’s start with what you know about Dot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually proud of how this chapter turned out. Quite a bit short, but I could say that this was quality over quantity. I'm bragging, yes, indeed. Stay tuned for more in the near future!


End file.
